Serenic Kalos
by DualStarduster
Summary: A retelling of Kalos, difference being, past legendaries, past pokemon, and a bunch of things the anime should have kept from the movies! Ash Ketchum, champion of Sinnoh and the Final Brain in the Kanto Battle Frontier is off again challenging the Kalos Region. Can our hero make the impossible possible? Aura/Smart!Ash Armourshipping AshxSerena
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ASH'S TRUE DESTINY READERS!  
**

**I am NOT abandoning that story! It's just very difficult (As in, DAMN you guys really liked the fact I am adding in your OC's) for me to come up with contest moves!**

**Any help for that is appreciated: On with the rules of my story!**

* * *

**Okay, I saw Kalos episodes 1 and 2. See... I thought, Holy Crap, much better than Black and white (Characterwise, Iris was annoying and Cilan, let's face it who understood the whole recipe thing?) so I thought, hey, what if I, Star (not DualStarduster because 1. I may decide to change my name, but star has been a signature addition to it for many years) decided to do something like oh make sure it remembers all the awesome things from the movies? You can't forget aura for crying out loud and come on King of the Sea? How awesome is that?! So yep I hope, every week (If I miss an episode we have to wait, sorry or send me a message of where to find it)**

**So let me go over what I plan on doing:**

**Changing storyline a bit (Ash actually ages!)  
He's caught/can call Legendaries cause he's that awesome.  
All movie stuff included. Meaning: Friend of Mewtwo (Is he his pokemon? I am contemplating, tell me in a review!),**

**The Chosen One, owns a copy of the shell that can call Lugia with the tune if near the sea (Not any water body must be ocean/sea)**  
**Friend of Mew and Mewtwo (Didn't erase memory first time**  
**Can read ancient ruins from Movie 3 (Spell of the Unown)**  
**Friend of the guardian of time/ Celebi**  
**Friend of Latias/Calls Bianca and talks with Latias.**  
**Friend of Jirachi (Most likely not adding due to it not showing up for a LONG time (Want me to change it? Send a review!))**  
**Friend of Deoxys**  
**Aura Guardian**  
**King of the Sea**  
**Friend of Darkrai/ Learned Oracion**  
**Friend of Giritina**  
**Friend of Arceus**  
**Friend of Zoroark and owns Zorua (Cause Zoroark trusts him)**  
**Friend of Victini/ Calls upon Victini**  
**Friend of the Justice Sword specifically Keldeo**  
**Friend of the Genesect (I missed it but either way he is a friend of them) Calls upon all of them.**

**Other changes: I am having this be Armourshipping as in Serena and Ash together.  
He has Sir Arron's clothing refitted to his size, and staff/gloves. Serves under Lady Ilene and her orders.  
Friend of the Champions.  
Actually IS the final challenge to the Battle Frontier in Kanto AND Orange Islands, however, should the Champion on Orange Islands be defeated Ash must hand over his title and rechallenge the new champion for it.  
Any more please suggest (Add as story progress meaning if something new is added I'll put it under either storyline or other**

**Onto the REAL Story! (Warning: Changes from episodes enevitable, mainly because I don't like short ones, I call 5000+ good so no, this ain't some short crap that has 100 words and never updates.)**

* * *

**Somewhere in Kalos (Cause I don't know where she lives)**

A small bird that had a read head and blue body with a black and white tail, eyes, beak and claws flew into an open window where a mother was chopping some lettuce up for breakfast. "Fletchling," The mother called the little bird. "Wake up Serena for me won't you?"

She looked up with a slightly irritated look, "Of course I've already tried once, but once as usual, is just never enough." The woman had brown hair with a yellow tie, and a blue shirt. She continued to chop and then toss the greens. the bird nodded before flying up the stairs into a room. There the bird landed on a bedside and poked a girl sleeping sharply with it's pointed beak.

In pain, the girl shrilled loudly startling a Rhyhorn outside, aswell as causing her mother to smile with a dough on a stick, she smiled before saying, "Good, looks like we are all ready.

Angry, the girl, Serena, looked at Fletchling, "I told you a million times not to wake me up like that!" To which the bird tilted it's head slightly before flying when Serena attempted to snatch the bird off her Poke ball shaped table.

"Serena!" Her mother called causing her to pout as Fletchling landed on her head. "Time for morning training."

Exasperated, she answered back, "Right..." half-heartedly before adding more quietly, "not again..." Clearly annoyed there even was such a thing known as morning training.

Serena went to the window and looked out to see a pokemon she was well familiar with, "Morning Rhyhorn!" The Rhino pokemon roared back, Serena smiled out the open window, "I hope today is, interesting." She said as Fletchling took off into the sky abandoning Serena's hair.

**Ash's POV (Sorry, I am too used to it not to do so)**

I felt the staff in my hands, Alexa and I are on a boat to Kalos, her home region. To say I was excited was an understatement.

"Hey Ash." Alexa said catching my attention as I took my eyes off from the shore line to her. "I never got to ask you, why do you wear that and the staff, hat and gloves?"

I smiled remembering the time I served with Lady Ilene, I still do, but mostly for major cases and emergencies. "That, is from my third year as a trainer." I noticed she put her microphone on. She planned on using me as a foreign trainer for her magazine since I had been so popular and had meet all but one legendary from the regions I visit, the one being a real Raikou.

"Yes and?"

I chuckled seeing this was most likely an interview. "This is a long story, but here goes. When I was travelling my home region, Kanto with my friends, Brock, the breeder, May, my companion and Top Coordinator of Johto now, and her little brother Max, who I believe is starting his journey now with his Ralts we saved, traveled to the kingdom of Rota. That is where the tree of life, or Tree of Beginning in. Really it is a giant rock structure that has much greenery.

"Well you see, it all started with a tournament I entered. I inadvertently dressed exactly like this, minus staff and I used a different set of gloves. I ended up winning with my partner Pikachu here." Said pokemon cheered. "And well I ended up being like the star of the night, I sat with the Queen during the ball and during the ceremony, I held this very staff. Upon standing as Sir Aaron in the old times, an ancient pokemon from centuries ago, Sir Aaron's very own Lucario, who could use telepathy, was released."

"His aura sensed mine, I look so much like Sir Aaron, and my aura, the essence of any life form and anything on earth, was so identical, he was released using my aura. Well, turns out there was a story, that a playful Mew lived in the tree of life, and it was true. Mew took Pikachu, and I did everything I could to get to him. Lucario hated Sir Aaron, he believed Sir Aaron abandoned him, the kingdom and Lady Irene, the queen of his time.

"He believed, I was just like him, I'd abandon Pikachu, but when I told my story, of how the first day I meet Pikachu, how he hated me until I risked my life to save him from a group of Sparrows in Kanto, he warmed up. We went to the Tree of Life, and fought many pokemon to get to my own. I think you'd be surprised, but I have actually meet the Regi titans. Regirock when we traveled to the tree, RegiIce when we were travelling through the forest area of the tree. And Registeel upon entering the tree's stone trunk.

"We found Pikachu, but we were separated from everyone else including Kid, a female agent, and when we saw their pokemon. One thing was clear, they disappeared." Alexa gasped. "When we found them, we found Mew. Yes, I had meet Mew, but it wasn't my first time either. Me and Lucario discovered, that Mew, and the tree of life, was dying, and with the tree dying, the world." This caused her eyes to widen.

"We found a time crystal. With my aura I unlocked it when we reached the tree's core. Imagine mine and Lucario's shock, when we saw, Sir Aaron, give his aura to save Mew, thousands of years ago, to save the kingdom and Rota. That's not all, there was another time crystal, inside that, was Sir Aaron, he was covered with blue bolts, clear that he was dying with the loss of all his aura, without aura, you die. Much like blood loss. He was telling Lucario, hoping Lucario was safe, that he was released. He told us **(sorry if I am incorrect)** "Lucario, I-I'm sorry, but, I knew that, if I let you follow me, had I not sealed you, you, you would have suffered the same fate. I know, you'd n-never let me do this alone. But you were more to me than a student, y-you were my friend. I c-can only hope, you forgive me." He did.

"But with the tree dying again, and Mew's life at stake. I nearly did have the same fate as Sir Aaron. I saw his gloves and told Lucario, "You say his and my aura are the same right?" I put the gloves on, the same I wear now, and created an Aura sphere, not any regular aura, my life aura. I tried to save him. Lucario added his own Aura, I was far too inexperienced to wield the ammount needed. So when we together had enough, he shoved me out of the way. He died, he is with Sir Aaron, his spirit held in suspended animation until aura can reach him.

"The same costume is the one I wear today, his staff is the one I wield now, these gloves," I set the staff down and held out my palm. She zoomed the camera to fit my face and hand I pressumed, almost instantly a small blue sphere appeared. "are the very same, that allow me to regulate my aura. I no longer need them," I demonstrated taking off the glove and having the sphere still hold before slipping it back on. "however, I won't let anything happen to them. They constantly remind me, Sir Aaron was a great man, and Lucario, was a good friend. That is why I wear these. Because Aura Guardians are rare, anyone who can control them, inevitable finds their way to Rota, and learns to be a Guardian. I, am one of two I know of."

She shut her camera off. "That's... incredible."

I smirked, "Not compared to the the things I do and legendaries I see every journey."

She stared at me, "Did you say Legendar_ies_ as in more than one?"

"Yes, I have seen every single Legendary in every region. I have only missed one, a Raikou, unfortunately the one I thought I saw, was merely a robot." I sighed remembering that day, Pikachu, shuddered remembering the extra volts he had taken. "I have many abilities. In my pocket is a leaf and shell. One is a reminder of my journey as the Chosen One, where I had to save the world on my journey through the Orange Islands, the leaf, is a leaf whistle where I had learned to play a song known as Oracion, my friend Alicia, from a city in Sinnoh, had taught me. She gave me a copy of the sheet but I had memorized it in my journey through Unova. I had learned it was important, because, it calmed the raging minds, of Dialga the Legendary Sinnoh Pokemon of Space, Palkia the Sinnoh Legend of Time, and even helped Darkrai, a legendary of nightmares calm down. A powerful song, that can calm any being that hears it."

"Fascinating Ash, you have many stories, I wish I could hear them all."

"You live in Kalos don't you? Just give me a call, I never mind unless in a battle you know." I smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded.

I heard a splash and looked out to the side. I stared in shock, a man had gone overboard and it appeared it had caused a ruckus, one, there are pokemon nearby and they aren't happy their swim was interrupted and two, it appeared, the man wasn't keen on swimming with a suit or suitcase.

I leaned over the rail, Alexa grabbed my wrist. "Ash are you crazy?!"

I didn't meet her eyes, "I am not just that, in my adventures I had meet Manaphy, legendary prince of the sea. I rescued the sea crown, the water knows me. I am, King of the Sea." I jumped down into the water.

Almost immediately I felt the surge of golden waters flow with me. An air pocket formed where my face was. I saw the man swarmed by many fish pokemon extremely pissed off. I willed the water to move with him.

"CALM DOWN!" He looked at me and then at himself and almost smiled, but realization kicked into him, I had the water form a stable ground. "Relax, it's alright, my name is Ash Ketchum, I am the King of the Sea, the water won't hurt you and neither will the pokemon."

"ARE YOU INSANE?! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" I pulled out my leaf. "What are you going to do cut me with a leaf to shut up?!"

I ignored him and pressed it to my lips and blew softly. The sounds of Oracion calmed the nerves of him and the pokemon. I felt Alexa and her camera peer down on me with Aura sight. It came in handy.

I looked back at the pokemon before stopping the song. "I am very sorry he had fallen it was a mistake, I hope not to injure any pokemon, is it okay that we may leave?" The pokemon nodded before letting me and him go. "The song I played is known as Oracion, able to calm the minds of any being. I told you, there is nothing to fear."

I had the water move us back on board, some people congratulated us, a family crowded him wondering if he was okay and paying me thanks.

"We are now in Kalos! Have a wonderful day everybody!"

Alexa and I walked out to the deck. She handed me my staff "Thanks, I have trouble controlling the water if something is in my hands while I am litterally in the water, it is usually knocked out of my hands."

"It was nice Ash, well I think it's time we split ways. You should probably head out too now."

"I will, it's been nice Alexa, I'm going to explore before heading out to the city." She nodded and we parted ways.

After seeing so many new pokemon in Unova it's nice to see ones I knew.

I was startled upon seeing a look-a-like Blaziken.

We made our way to the Prism Tower, but imagine our shock when a robotic voice asked for the amount of badges we had, and saying it was our first, get kicked right out!

A boy and girl, both appeared to be younger than me, caught me and pikachu, the boy threw his backpack which extended to a giant airbag and the girl tried to catch Pikachu.

In a hurry I grabbed one of my five pokeballs **(The whole 12 pokeball deal because it's a good idea)** and released it, out came one of my faifthful partners, Kirlia. She materialized onto the bottom. "Kirlia use pyschic and break our fall!"

Shocked her master and friend was falling she caught the two with her pyschic. I sighed happily reaching the ground. I picked her up and set her in my lap. "Thank goodness I had you with me Kirlia, I would have been a goner without you."

She smiled back. "Kirli" Kirlia is one of my youngest pokemon and loves and I mean LOVES to play with Pikachu.

The girl and boy immediately ran up to us. The girl snatched Pikachu, "Wow it's a Pikachu it's super duper amazingly extra cute!"

Pikachu shocked the three of us, but since I had been burned, sprayed, shocked, bitten, body slammed, nuzzled etc, by many of my pokemon, the shock felt like a tickle.

The boy sighed, "Sorry about my sister,"

"No it's fine, thanks for trying to save us though." I smiled, I knew he meant well, but what guardian doesn't prove to be ready? "Sorry about that young one, but Pikachu doesn't like being held like that.

"Bonnie you apologize too!" yelled at the now named Bonnie.

She pouted looking at her big brother, assuming so due to size. "I just wanted to give Pikachu a hug because he's so cute!" She said making an angry face which I found amusing.

"But did Pikachu like it?" He tried to reason with her.

Realization caught on her that Pikachu felt uncomfortable being held so. "Alright I'm really sorry Pikachu." Her face softened at the cute pokemon.

I leaned down Kirlia still in my arms. "Everything is okay now, Pikachu was just a little surprised."

"Pika." He rubbed his head embarrassed he shocked an innocent little girl.  
"Kirli!" Kirlia agreed smiling her friends were happy.

"But I should be thanking you, I appreciate you managed to make the effort to try to save us." Pikachu cheered, neither of us liked a sad face.

She smiled and laughed. "You're very welcome!" She giggled innocently.

"What a weird gym, what's up with that?" I asked confused. What gym kicks them out for not having any badges.

"You got kicked out right?" I nodded replying 'Right, and coming all this way, some gym leader.' "Yeah he's something alright."

"The gym leader of this Lumiuos gym is a really super duper strong person!" Bonnie said as if it made perfect sense. "So they asked you how many badges you had right?" She asked smiling.

I nodded, "That's right, but when I told them I didn't have any I got zapped, bad."

This was a shocker to them. "You don't have any badges?" Bonnie asked.

I smiled, I let my palm slightly out enough so Kirlia could still settle in my arms, "See I just arrived in Kalos Region. This is the first gym here I've been to."

The boy raised his spectacles, "Pardon me but where are you from?" He asked out of curiosity.

I grabbed the edge of my hat tilting it down. I closed my eyes and smiled. "I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto, and my name is Ash. This is Pikachu and my partner, the little pokemon in my arms, is Kirlia who I recently befriended and caught before heading to Kalos. Me, Pikachu, and every other Pokemon I've caught or traded, are on a journey together, so I can become a Pokemon Master." My two pokemon cheered in agreement.

They gaped in shock. "You're Ash!?"

I nodded. "Let me guess, you heard me from a magazine or website or something big."

"You're the main talk of foreign trainers! Star reporter Alexa works for a company and you're a hit here in Kalos! Just about every single magazine that has to do with the bond between pokemon and trainer, as well as travelling and learning from things like your moves and mistakes have become pretty much a legendary thing here!" Bonnie yelled surprised she didn't recognize his face since he wore a light blue and white jacket at the time the magazines were out.

We went down to a little stage area where the boy introduced himself as Clement, and properly introduced her little sister.

"Nice to meet you Clement, Bonnie." I said looking at each of them.

Bonnie smiled when Pikachu greeted himself too. "You and your Pikachu are such good friends! If you weren't Pikachu wouldn't be sitting on your head, or Kirlia in her arms."

They smiled at me. "Well, we've known each other for a long time." He shouted his words of agreement." Pikachu dropped onto my arms and I held it out more, and let Kirlia sit opposite of him hanging onto my head for balance. "Pikachu, is actually my first Pokemon I ever got, and that's the reason we are out here on our journey. Looking for gym battles."

"Hey Ash," Clement asked. "How many gym battles have you taken in."

"I've been to several regions. The first is Kanto probably the most rural official region I've been to and my home town. I'm also the Champion of a minor unnoficial league known as Orange Islands, a series of challenges, the current champ is still me, due to the little amount of competetors, good thing I went less the world ended. I've also taken part in Johto, Hoenn, went back to Kanto for the Battle Frontier, I am able to become one of the Frontier Brains as I have defeated every single one, not to mention I've been to Sinnoh a very nice snowpacked region, and the last one I visited was the Unova Region, nice rare pokemon you can't find anywhere else. Not Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh, and from the look of things here, I've never seen some Kalos region pokemon either. I've managed to go to the actual tournament for the right to challenge the Elite Four, so I've done 44 gyms and I believe, 8 frontier brains. I've also managed to challange some of the elite four and some times unofficial matches with the champions even some gym leaders that have practically given up and give them a spark in life.

"I've taken on crime empires from each region, Kanto and Johto's Team Rocket, though they still alude me. Hoenn's Team Magma and Team Aqua, defeated, Sinnoh's team Galaxy defeated and lastly, Unova's Team Plasma. Each with a different agenda. Rocket is a Pokemon army, Magma to raise the Hoenn Fire legend, Groudon, Team Aqua is The Water Legend, Kyogre. Team Galaxy to make a new world by sacrificing this one. Team Plasma was to trick people into releasing their pokemon, in order to gain powerful pokemon themselves.

"All in all, I am first a Trainer, second a friend to all pokemon, third an Aura guardian, more on that later, King of the Sea, also later, I am a Pokemon Honorary Ranger for emergencies, I've meet nearly every legendary, and of course I am a bit of a researcher. If I ever stop travelling I can always give Scott a call and become a Frontier Brain in Kanto."

They gaped at me entirely in shock. Kirlia giggled in my arms. "Hey Ash, is there anything we should know?"

I thought about it. "Not really, other than the items I carry around and bring, are more than just decoration or memory, they have a reason. Everything," I pulled out a hat from my backpack and smiled. "everything." In my hands was a small straw hat with a pink ribbon around it. Serena... I promise, one day, I'll find you again. "This, is the most important thing to me that I can carry that isn't a pokemon." I smiled at the memory that replayed in my head everytime I needed cheering up.

_Flashback_

It never was easy, hearing Serena had to move. After Professor Oak's camp, she had to move a year later. We became best friends, the fact she was moving and neither of them had a say, it broke them. They talked and played and tried to make as many memories as they could, alas, even if you spent a year talking, a year playing, or a year having fun. You can never make any more memories possible in a year. You have one year of memories, and the last memory, is only the one that is the most painful.

Myself, now nine, a year before I could start my journey, had been holding hands with Serena, the blond haired girl I had a crush on after saving in the forest.

"Ash?" Serena shook me out of my thoughts, we smiled, tears in both of our eyes, but smiled none the less. "Don't forget me, promise me you'll be the best you can be so you can help me be a good trainer one day too okay Ash?"

I nodded. "Of course Serena! I'll be the best and be a Pokemon Master for us." I reached into my pocket and pulled a white and blue handkerchief. "Take it Serena. I, I know you have to move today." my voice cracked. "But I want to make sure you have something to remember me by, something you can always have and think I'll be there waiting for you."

She smiled and took it, reaching for the hat on her head. "Okay Ash, if you promise to keep this until we meet again. That way, I know you have something to look back for me on."

_Flashback end_

"Hey Ash?" I looked at Clemet.

"Yeah?"

"My sister really wants me to battle you. She wants to see how strong you are is that okay?" he asked worried if I'd hurt him or something.

I nodded and placed the hat back in my pack. "Sure, Pikachu you up for this?" My partner nodded. "Alright then. I accept let's do this!"

Bonnie ran to the center edge and jumped cheering, "Good luck and lots of love!"

"Bunnelbie let's go!" Clemet released his pokemon, to me it looked like a male version of Buneary. "Bunnelbie use dig!"

Nice try, but I don't need Aura for this. I calmly waited, I looked around the field for any movement of rocks or pebbles. Then, I noticed four small pebbles move behind pikachu. "Pikachu Iron tail behind you!"

The gray and brown rabbit was revealed and instantly flown back down it's hole out the other end. Bonnie and Clement shocked I managed to spot his pokemon.

I laughed. "I'm an experienced trainer, I've meet several Elite Four, and one managed to teach me, that the slightest of movements and abnormalities can be a big lead even if it's something as small, as a pebble."

Clemet smirked and decided to keep it safe. "Bunnelby go in with a mud shot!"

His pokemon ran in shooting globs of mud everywhere.

I thought back, "Pikachu, counter shield!"

"Counter what?!" Clemet yelled unfamiliar with such a move.

My faithful companion twirled in a vertical spiral launching a thunderbolt. The mudshot was easily repelled and didn't land a scratch, and because Bunnelbie too never heard of such a move didn't know to stop. With the greatest of luck he was paralyzed.

"Counter shield is a move I also developed in Sinnoh after helping out my friend Dawn create a contest move. Now let's give them some Hoenn moves! Spiral Volt Tackle!" My faithful partner ran towards his bunny pokemon, as it barrelled ahead it started to gain electric sparks before spinning creating more friction. From that we lost a bit of friction, but the speed at which Pikachu goes, a little isn't much.

There was an explosion as Pikachu hit his mark. "Alright buddy that's how we do it!" I cheered. That is, until a black cube was thrown onto the field. "Pikachu dodge now!"

Not questioning my strange demand he jumped out of the way. An evil laughter that has followed me seven times over filled the air as three distinct aura signatures returned, with a fourth I haven't seen in a long time.

"Team Rocket," I said deeply, "You must take me for a fool, the first year, I wasn't sure why, the next it became daily, after that I started becoming annoyed as you went from pokemon, to everyday items along the way. However in Sinnoh, I managed to learn, and in Unova, you may have wised up, but this is different. I am sick and tired of your petty tricks, stealing pokemon, money, food, you three are the lowest of the lows." My eyes shone blue as a small aura sphere was formed in my fist.

"This time, I'm going to take you down!" I opened my palm as an Aura sphere was created. "And don't even think of using Wobbuffet's mirror coat, this may be a pokemon move, but because it isn't a pokemons, it's ability is rendered useless!" I had learned abilities of pokemon back in Professor Oak's camp, that is, when I decided to take a look at the pictures I had long ago.

With that I launched it. "Pikachu follow up with thunderbolt! Kirlia, use pyschic and hold Wobbuffet down!" The blue pokemon was rendered useless under my little pokemon's control as Pikachu blasted them off, again. "Pikachu use Electroball!" His tail raised as a sphere of electricity was generated before releasing it at the trapped pokemon. "Kirlia let go... NOW!" I yelled before the electro ball connected not allowing even a moment for mirror coat to activate.

However, that was the problem, although it did work, mirror coat managed to just barely connect, he flew from the force, but the elctroball was hurled back. "Oh no PIKACHU!" I yelled trying to go, but I knew I couldn't make it the rate it traveled.

A blue blur moved in however, and intercepted the ball. "Froak..." It was a blue frog like pokemon with what appeared to be a cloud on it's back.

"Pikachu are you okay?" He nodded and we turned our attention to the pokemon. "Thanks for saving my Pikachu."

"ASH!" Clemont yelled. "That's a Froakie, it's a water type and mirror coat doubles the effects we have to get it to a center FAST!"

I was shocked, the blue coloring and he looks tired, even though it was one attack any other type wouldn't have been effected as much. "Oh no, come on where is the nearest center?!"

Bonnie dashed off, "This way, the professor's lab is closer let's go!"

**Time skip because Clemet is just lazy anyways.**

I busted the door open, "Professor! Professor?"

Nonchalantly, a purple haired man in a lab coat walked in, yawning he called, "Yes?" But his eyes darted open the moment they fell upon Froakie. "Oh my this is an emergency! Come let's get to the healing station quick!" We followed him as his assistant came to take Froakie into the healing room.

"Thank you for finding Froakie, but, what happened?"

I sighed, "Me and Clemet were having a pokemon battle, then a group of thieves that have been after my pokemon ever since I started my journey, attacked us. I tried to send them away but one of their pokemon had Mirror Coat, I had my kirlia try to stop it and while the force of the attack did have it fly off, mirror coat was fast enough to launch it back, Froakie jumped in the way to push Pikachu out of the path."

He sighed, "Froakie will be alright, but you should really file a report soon, taking thieves on is never a good idea, no matter what."

I chuckled a bit. "Professor, I don't think you are aware of who I am."

He raised an eyebrow. I decided to give him more of a hint. "Tell me professor, what do you study?"

"Well I study Mega evolutions, an evolution that perhaps some pokemon have after their final evolution. I believe it may have something to do with a special stone. That and pokemon interaction with humans which should explain itself."

I nodded, "And, have you ever read anything by the journalist Alexa?"

"The one that works for that big magazine company for Pokemon? Yes I am aware of her, recently on her travels from Unova to Kanto following a boy named Ash Ketchum, what I'd give to see the relationship he had with his pokemon."

I chuckled more loudly. "You honestly haven't gotten it?" I lifted my hat off my head. "I _am _Ash Ketchum."

The look on his face was priceless, I mean I just saw a legend for the first time, priceless. "T-tell me is that true!?"

I gave him a nod. "I have been on several journeys so yes it is most certainly true. I am here to compete in the Kalos region. I was looking for a gym to challenge and well... I meet these two after being told I needed 4 to enter the gym." I gave a small laugh. "Guess I'm still too excited even for who I am, who I work for etc."

This piqued his interest. "You work for someone?"

Yet another nod. "Of course, I work for milady Ilene, Queen of Rota. I am her knight, I am a user of Aura and therefor, I have trained in Rota to become a Aura Guardian. I am one of too and although the other is several years older, I have more experience as I have unlocked mine five years ago, and he has only three."

"Then, who is your Aura partner? I heard there are three different ones."

"There are," I told him. "The most common but rare pokemon, is a Lucario, that is one I have, he isn't usually out unless training, in Rota, or somewhere more wild. The next less common for slightly more advanced are Mienshao those tend to be for the more battle front guardians. The last, are Togekiss. They are the hardest as they don't require battle, more friendship and those take long periods of time to develop not to mention they are mostly for ones of royalty such as a princess, prince, king, or queen."

He asked the grand question of all. "Can you, use aura?"

"You ask of a guardian to use aura? Yes of course I can," I held out my palm and created a small sphere. "Although sphere is the easiest shape to create, for one, the power is evenly spread as the center is the same from any end. There are other ones, we just need to spread it, however that doesn't make it strong or anything, the strongest is a sphere for ranged." I changed it to a small dagger like shape, "There are these forms I preffer to call as weapons, I never use them. However I tend to use this." I raised my fist in the air with my elbows point at a right angle, A small sphere was formed at my backhand before shaping out into a shield. "I tend to use this, as it protects me and anything behind it for that matter, from a dangerous move. My aura is similar to that of Sir Aaron meaning it's immensely powerful..."

**Serena's POV**

Ryhorn riding... is the best, simplest thing anyone in the whole giant world can do!

That is, if you have a good Ryhorn that doesn't buck everytime you try to get on one!

And just as that thought entered my mind, no, even crossed my mind, guess what mine did? Yes, it bucked and goes who ended up all muddy?

The girl that bit her tongue from screaming and then forcefully clamped down from bucking, followed by landing face first into dirt.

"This STINKS!" I yelled and my mother decided to call it in. "Honestly mom this is too hard!"

"Oh come on deer it can't be that bad. You just need a little more practice."

I looked at my mother like she was crazy. "A _little _more practice!? I've been practicing for SEVEN years! I can't even last FIVE seconds! How can you honestly expect me to be a famous ryhorn racer at this rate?!"

She smiled, "Never give up deer." My heart panged at those words. No not the deer part at the end, the first three. Never give up, the words a certain boy, with black hair and z marks under his eyes would tell me. Never give up, trying different things constantly. I wonder, if he became that trainer he was meant to be.

"I'm going to my room." I said with a huff.

As I went to change, mom flicked onto the news channel and started to cook dinner.

I went onto my computer and checked the magazines online for some big pokemon thing.

On my screen was this:

**Alexa's Spotlight!**

**A boy that has travelled from Kanto to the Orange Islands, to Johto, Hoenn, Kanto Battle Frontier, Sinnoh, and Unova, has decided to take the Kalos Region as his next victim! The same boy, that has gone through numerous journeys, countless legendaries, and more! Read on to find out in the next issue!**

There was a picture under it, it was entirely black, you couldn't tell what or who it was, but there was a definite shape. The size looked to be around 17. Judging by the way the shadow was positioned, he wore a hat, but it wasn't an ordinary one, more like one a cowboy wore only pointed. Also he wore a cape or cloak. But there were two kickers, one, he held a staff that resembled lucario with it's teardrop shapes on either ends of the sphere at the top. And the other, a pokemon stood on it's shoulder. It was native, to kanto for only two pokemon had that shaped tail and shape. It must have been from the Pichu evolution line as they are the only ones with tails, however, the only ones that could fit the size, is a Raichu or Pikachu, and judging by the fact it sat on it's shoulder, the best guess, is a Pikachu.

The only question is, why is it a pikachu? As there are no other shapes to the hidden image other than that. So, why is it, that a person that has travelled through five regions, returned to one, and been to an unofficial league, have a pokemon most commonly found in Kanto, even if it was during the second trip he must have crossed a thunder stone many times before.

That is... unless the person knew his pokemon didn't want to evolve, but who could ever understand a pokemon? The way he carried himself, made it appear as if he had never been a pyschic. So, how else could he understand what the pokemon wants?

* * *

**How was that?! No, seriously how was that? Because oh boy, when I get to that garchomp scene next chapter... Oh boy you better be expecting Oracion, because, let's face it. Oracion, plus angry pokemon = win.**

**Quick Question!**

**Every chapter, I am going to ask one question, it could be selecting a pokemon he should capture, pokemon he should switch out, and etc. Or it could be something like, should he bring in a legendary or change one friend of legendary to owns legendary? (Cause I can think of four right now.)**

**Since this is the first chapter, and I don't PLAN on having him catch a pokemon yet, let's go for two things!**

**Pick one of the following legendaries!  
Giratina  
Victini  
Lugia  
Mewtwo**

**Of the four, one will be picked (I actually plan on all four, but right now, this is who I plan on adding just not immediately) This is your chance! Select one of the four, then, pick one pokemon Ash has in Canon! Meaning Gible, Glalie, snorlax, etc (Including ones in training/released because I think 1. Pidgeot has been gone way too long, 2. Primeape is powerful as hell and 3. Butterfree... let's face it who doesn't want to have a little cute butterfly for younger pokemon?)**

**So here is how I am picking: The one with the most selections, Giritina, Victini, Lugia, or Mewtwo are also going to be the ones with the canon, the first FOUR (meaning if four people pick Mewtwo, and mewtwo is selected,) then they get their selected pokemon in, if anymore, then I add on if there is a double pokemon (Two people pick Mewtwo and... Infernape) then if there is a fifth their's gets in.**

**If any LESS then 4 for the winner, then I pick the rest. (Probably going to be the ones he released/training)**

**Please be reminded I am adding all four in, however they are just not in order. So yes, these are the first 4 legendaries I have chosen to add for fact. I will say this: If 5 different people suggest the same Legendary, and give REASON (if you say, He is Awesome, or She is Awesome kiss your vote goodbye) so if you want... Jirachi, you better give a good reason for a pokemon that hardly comes or even stays awake.**


	2. Episode 2 Garchomp's Rage

**Hey Fanfictionites**

**I want to announce a few things:**

**Ash does own a Lucario, however, it's not the same as the Riolu as this is female with her own backstory (Yes, she knows telepathy.)  
**

**I am NOT adding too many legendaries, it varies depending on the amount of legends found in that region. Any other are due to you! (Meaning SUGGEST!)  
**

**How your Pokemon gets picked:  
Legend: 7 people  
Normal: 4 People  
Shiny: +3**

**Votes:**

**Lugia 5**  
**Mewtwo 6**  
**Victini 2**  
**Giritina 2**

**POKEMON ADDED!  
Mewtwo, Pidgeot, Gible, Haunter, and Infernape (Officially Picked were Mewtwo, Pidgeot, and Haunter, the other 4 didn't add in a pokemon therefor I picked)**

**Team:  
(Read above) Kirlia, Lucario, Pikachu total: 7 of 12 (Reminder, I had him be able to hold two full teams)**

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I continued to explain things such as Aura, Guardian Partners, and our abilities, Bonnie took notice of a large pokemon's mumbling. As I turned I saw it was a Garchomp, and according to it's back, a female one. Some pokemon can be indicated male and female depending on their looks. Garchomp, for one can be determined by it's back's fin. My own Gabite, has a notch on it's fin which makes Gabite a male.

"That's your Garchomp, isn't it?" I asked the professor.

"That's right, she's really sensitive to pokemon here at the lab, especially injured ones that she calls friends. Froakie is one of them." He explained.

I walked over to her. "Hey there Garchomp, it'll be alright, I've seen that Froakie and it's one tough cookie. He'll make it."

She nodded and I petted her head. "Hey it'll be alright. Sophie will take care of her."

"Where are my manners," The professor said out loud. "I never properly introduced myself, I'm Professor Sycamore, I study evolution of Pokemon, specifically a new form of evolving we call, Mega Evolution."

I nodded back, "I guess I got in the heat of the conversation aswell. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, this is Pikachu, I do have one other pokemon with me but... she's rather... reclusive until needed or training. I don't think she'll mind this though, she trusts at most, Professors, me, my pokemon, and the ones I travel with." I told him. "Alright." I sensed her aura from the scepter, _"Are you okay with me letting you out?"_

_"You say it is okay, I trust you."_

I stood up and held the staff. I closed my eyes as the staff started to wobble, then a bright blue light illuminated the area. That is until Lucario made her way out. She stood at my side. I smiled at her, she gave a small one back.

_"It's nice to be out again Master."_

"Ah, as it is to see you again." I replied. "Guys, this is my Aura partner, Lucario, she's not exactly ready for Aura training because of where she was from. Since she was a female, her brother usually got more of the training, I am actually helping her until we are caught up so we can train together. She's nervous because she doesn't think she is ready. I respect her decisions and will let my Pokemon do as they do."

The professor snapped from his shock. "Fascinating, a Lucario with Telepathy." He said breathingly. "Also, thank you for bringing Froakie here to the lab." I nodded back. "His trainer also called, he said he wanted to give Froakie up."

This shocked me. "What?!" I yelled surprised. "How could anyone give Froakie up!?"

He sighed, "It's not that he hated Froakie, rather, it's in this Froakie's nature. He's ran away from his trainer dozens of times, simply for not liking his trainer. Several of them return him."

My eyes widened. "Multiple times?"

"I am certain he acts so for a reason, but right now I don't know why." He explained.

We conversed about why.

Garchomp mumbled continuously. "He'll be fine ol gal, you know, those three saved him."

Bonnie immediately tried to pet him, she couldn't at first seeing she was most likely far too shy, afterall, if you saw a big pokemon with black and red coloring with claws, you probably wouldn't be ready for that either.

"I wanna pet him too!" She pleaded

Professor Sycamore smiled, "She'd love that." He picked her up to let her reach Garchomp's height.

"Yay! You're super cute! Oh you like me!" She cried smiling.

"You say you study Pokemon Evolution... are there other pokemon here?" Clemet asked.

Sycamore nodded. "Yes, there are many more pokemon here at the lab."

Bonnie's eyes lit up at the revealation. "Can we go see them?! Please? I wanna see I wanna see them!" She threw her arms while still being held by the professor. An excited child in a parents arm you could say. "Please look after those two for now will you?"

His assistant smiled. "Sure no problem."

We walked out, but not before I said one goodbye to Froakie. "I want to thank you for saving us, you're a pretty cool pokemon, anyone that doesn't want you, never deserved, you, you saved my best friend, I owe you soo much for that."

The garden inside was amazing. It was filled with pokemon running around, swimming, flying.

"How's Froakie?" Clemet asked?

I shot a fist in the air. "Better now. Oh wow check out all the Pokemon... Hey Professor, is it alright if I let some of my other Pokemon out, I'm sure some would like a breather."

He nodded. "I don't see why not, there's plenty of room."

I saw Kirlia run around and twirling with Pikachu, I swear those two are pretty much brother and sister. "Alright everyone let's go!" I flung out three Pokeballs but left one in my hand.

The pokemon released were Pidgeot one of the first pokemon I ever caught, Haunter, a ghost I befriended long ago, and Gabite, my faithful dragon ground type.

I looked at the last one questioningly, I felt the aura flicker inside in a negative way. Sighing I nodded and placed it back on my belt. "Professor, I've meet many researchers and professors figuring out evolution to see if some pokemon that haven't evolved, or only have one evolution occur, have another or need certain requirements as to evolve. What are you trying?"

Sycamore smirked, "What if I told you, fully evolved pokemon could evolve once more?"

"Evolution beyond a third one?!"

"Are you saying Garchomp could still evolve?"

He nodded. "That is my research. Some of us researchers found some pokemon look so close to another pokemon, but then the strangest thing happens, they turn back into that pokemon. We've dubbed this, as Mega Evolution, to our belief we think it is of a pokemon's bond to another or to a trainer, and a special stone we call Meganite."

"Strong bond huh?" I questioned.

"What's more." More? "Is that it can turn back to it's prior evolution after mega evolving."

This shocked me more than anything. "It can turn back?!"

**Time skip to Garchomp goes crazy scene because Team Rocket is that annoying to me.**

"GAAARRRRRrrrr!"

"That's Garchomp!" I rushed over into the lab.

"Hey this wasn't planned!" Jessie yelled.

Meowth seconded, "Garchomp get with the program!"

"Strange..." James pressed some buttons on a hologram **(If this were real life... oh how cool would that be to pull out a holographic keyboard)**

"What's going on?!"

**Skip lame Team Rocket Theme**

"Garchomp will be the first of many-" That is until Garchomp blasts them.

"Why Garchomp calm down!" I yelled at him. A black purple hyperbeam was aimed, it sounded like an artillery gun before the area exploded with purple flames. "What was that for?!"

That's when Clement noticed something. "There's something on her neck!" A red ring with red electricity sparked at her neck.

"Where did that come from?" The professor asked.

"It's from those people they put it on him when she tried to protect Froakie!"

Garchomp bursted into a rampage and flew out running into everything she could. The street, the buildings, cars, firing hyperbeams at random destroying causing mass amounts of chaos.

"Poor Garchomp, she's probably in a lot of pain right now."

Bonnie teared up, "What's going to happen to her?" She asked clinging to her older brother for support.

That's when an idea struck me. "Let's go after her, I think I know a way to solve this!" I told Pikachu before running.

"Be careful Ash!" Sycamore yelled, he turned to Sophie, "Please check the other pokemon to see if they are alright."

Bonnie was in a lot of fear and Clement was filled with concern. "I wish we could help poor Garchomp and all." She said to her brother.

He looked at her seriously. "Then let's get a move on," Froakie jumped into my way.

"What's up?" He cried his name and I understood. "Let's go then." The five of us, as I had returned my pokemon when I heard Garchomp's scream, ran to search for Sycamore's Garchomp.

_'I just need to get close enough for her to listen to me.'_

* * *

Garchomp continued her range around the city, attacking random buildings running into empty streets. A helicopted followed her.

"Garchomp is currently flying towards Prism tower," The news reporter lady announced as Garchomp went onto a ledge.

She looked around for anything, before firing a hyperbeam at the helicopter which barely managed to avoid before falling back in hopes of not getting spotted.

"GAH!" She yelled from the rush and fear that entered her, but as a reporter she continued, "Garchomp has just launched a devious colored hyperbeam at our helicopter, we're going to have to go back as to avoid any more attacks. It is now firing at random and extremely agitated.

As the news was being cast, in Vanvanile town, Grace was watching the news.

**Serena's POV**

I decided to come down for a snack to eat. I had a bandage on my nose as it had hurt from the fall into the ground. My mother was watching television, which is strange seeing she could never manage to understand anything but ryhorn racing.

"Have a look at this Serena, something unbelievable is happening right now." She called as I scoured the fridge.

I pulled out a bottle of water before looking her direction, in a fit of anger, after all it's not fun to just _crash _into the dirt! "Oh yeah?" I said agitated. "Something unbelievable has happened to my face okay?" I said exasperatedly as I closed the fridge door.

My mother feigned shock, probably annoyed I both spoke to her like that, and saying it's her fault, then again, you'd think she'd understand that if seven years of training didn't help, why bother continue?!

She turned her attention to the screen.

When I saw I was confused, a garchomp on a tower firing an ominous colored hyperbeam. "What, movie is this?" I asked hoping to find out what's so unbelievable.

She shook her hand while the other held her tea. "This is real, and more over live from Lumiose City, something terrible is in act."

I was in fear now. Lumiose city, that's the worst place for an attack.

It's at the Center of Kalos not to mention many boats can enter and planes fly in. Tourists from around the world enter that city first. Not to mention trainers as the famous Professor Sycamore is there who hands out starters.

I feared for the pokemon and people there and that many would get hurt.

**Ash's POV** **(Gonna switch often due to the scene)**

I clenched my fists, she didn't deserve this, "I have to get close to her, it's the only way I can get this to work. If I can get close, I can guarantee this will work."

"Gah!" Clement looked at me, "That's dangerous Ash!"

"Right now, Garchomp is in a lot of pain, I can't sit around and being a mile away won't help her either. She's in danger and I know how to help, I just need to calm her down and get that collar off."

Clement looked like he was thinking, but his aura was off, he knew, I sighed, if he wants to tell at his own time then so be it. "I've got it! If you want to get to Garchomp, then you need to get to the roof access ladder. Most buildings have one come on let's go!" He led us to the back of the tower where there was a circle with three digits in it. The panel above was a red monitor.

"Here, there's an emergency stairwell here that leads to the ladder. Good thing I brought my backpack." I decided to feign ignorance.

"How does that help?"

He pushed his glasses up in an attempt to look smarter than he truly is. While I do admit he is bright, he should learn the word prototype. "The future is now, Clemontec gear on." He pushed a yellow button on his strap. A robotic arm shaped like an Aipom appeared. "Aipom arm go."

He wishes he was smart, but there are things he's leaving out that proves I didn't need aura. For one, he just happened to know exactly where the entrance to the ladder was, second the lock just happened to fit his aipom arm, and third it knew the code.

"Science is pretty interesting," I said trying to cheer him on, but one, how could you just 'find' the entrance' and 'happen' to have a robot that fits the lock, and lastly, 'enter' the code on it's first 'try'.

Apparently it worked as Bonnie egged on about how amazing her brother is. "I must admit, I am kinda good at these things."

I smiled but muttered quietly, "Good sure, but smart to hide facts, not really." I entered the door but just as I did so, a hyperbeam was launched at the door blocking me in and them out. They screamed, "You guys okay?"

"Fine, hurry just get going!"

I nodded, "As a Pokemon Ranger it's my duty to keep us safe." I tipped off my hat. Quickly I traversed the ladder to the roof, or more part of the roof as there were several floors with edges.

**Down bellow**

"Officer Jenny," The Professor called to the police official.

"Professor Sycamore!" She said in surprise.

"I'm so sorry about my garchomp, where is she?"

A boy called out gaining our attention, "Hey, up there!" A blue figure appeared with a blue hat and staff. "It's a trainer!" He assumed by the pikachu and Froakie on his shoulder.

Sycamore gasped realizing, "It's Ash!"

"AH!" Jenny yelled shocked someone would willingly be that close to death.

**Above**

Garchomp was in a fit, the collar must have really been affecting her.

I stalked closer, _please work, this has to! _"Hey gal, listen to me Garchomp," Her head flickered towards me.

In a fit of rage she unleashed her strangely textured hyperbeam. I created an aura sphere and threw it at the beam. Luckily it managed to prove enough of a shield.

I could just feel the anxiety Bonnie and Clement must be feeling, worried for my safety, although we just meet, we know we mean well.

"Please Garchomp you have got to calm down, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, just let us get that collar off of you." I tried to reason hoping my voice would be enough." Froakie and Pikachu voiced their words of agreement.

A helicopter buzzed in the distance...

**Serena's POV**

The news castor announced the following, "There's a boy on Prism Tower, could he be trying to talk to Garchomp?"

The way he walked and his hand gestures, I could tell that was precisely his attempt.

My mother decided to add in, "I wonder if that boy is the Garchomp's trainer." I could only blink.

Who is he? Is he insane? A wild garchomp is on the loose and he is trying to talk?! He should get out of there or try to subdue it not reason with the pokemon!

**Ash's POV**

Stepping closer Garchomp flew higher. "Garchomp come back!" I noticed a ladder and decided to climb it.

I knew the pain it is to lose control. The first time Pikachu felt like that my heart ached. When he absorbed the orb in Hoenn for control of a Legend, that broke me, then the time in Unova, he wouldn't listen, but I broke through, I didn't need it then, but now, I am not close enough with Garchomp to make her see reason. I need her to trust me.

**Bellow**

"There's Ash! Wow he's so brave he does so many things for pokemon!" Bonnie said as a flash back of how far Ash goes to help pokemon went. When it was Pikachu falling from his own reflected thunderbolt, or returning Froakie from an electro ball attack.

"I need to get up there." Clement announced.

"Wait for me!"

"take my hand Bonnie!" The duo began their ascension.

**Ash's POV**

I breathed heavily as I made my way up Garchomp continued to fire random hyperbeams. Taking a firm stance I looked at her.

She's in pain, she's hurt. I felt the memories of every time I had a pokemon that felt like that.

Charizard when he refused to listen, and then lost to an ice type, and then when he lost his chance at talking to Charla, the female Charizard. I felt the time my friend Molly Hale took my mother from me, how broken I was and desperate to risk my life time and time again to get closer despite the Unown attacking, I felt the world crumbling from the capturing of Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. The time when Celebi was angered, how Mewtwo and Mew fought for their own ideals. Latias losing her brother Latios. Deoxys wanting to return home. Arceus wanting the Jewel of Life. Dialga, Palkia wanting revenge and Darkrai peace. How Zorua wanted her mother back. Victini to the ocean, all those times.

"I know you're in pain Garchomp please listen to me!" I yelled.

**Serena's POV**

"Wait! I think we are getting in range to hear what the boy is saying!" The news person announced. "Yes he has climbed the tower!"

I held my hand to my chest, how foolish can he be? He's too close and there isn't room.

"I know you're in pain Garchomp please listen to me!" The boy shouted, shocking me, that voice. It's familiar...

**Ash's POV**

Garchomp released another hyperbeam at me. I willed an Aura Shield, "Froakie, Pikachu behind me!" I yelled as I took the force of the blast, my aura being equal to an even older guardian, makes mine one of the strongest in the world. I was pushed back a few inches, but not enough to fall. The deflection caused parts of the building to crumble however.

Pikachu charged a thunderbolt.

"No Pikachu!" He looked at me like I was insane. "wait, I don't want you to attack her. She's hurt already Pikachu, any more it'll be the same time as when you were in Unova, I don't want that to happen to another pokemon ever again. Too many have suffered like this by team Plasma, I don't want to hurt a pokemon to free them."

I drew another shield as she fired another hyperbeam.

"Garchomp?! Can you hear me?! I know it hurts and you're in a lot of pain, but please listen. I just want to help you. Just let us get that collar off of you so we can go back down." I raised my arms as if trying to hold her and be gentle. "Please what do you say?" I moved my hand over to my pocket.

The collar shocked her, too much for her to handle, she staggered back, closer and closer to the edge. "WAIT! Garchomp look out!" Luckily Froakie managed to throw his mouse at her feat. "Nice thinking Froakie, we have to destroy that collar. Pikachu, I want you to use Iron tail, but when there is a clear shot okay?"

He nodded and I pulled out a leaf.

**Serena's POV**

Just as Pikachu charged up an attack, the boy yelled "NO Pikachu!" I gasped. "wait, I don't want you to attack her. She's hurt already Pikachu, any more it'll be the same time as when you were in Unova, I don't want that to happen to another pokemon ever again. Too many have suffered like this by team Plasma, I don't want to hurt a pokemon to free them."

Who is he? He can't possibly be sa- "WAIT!" I yelled startling my mother. I ran to grab my laptop and brang it down. The boy continued.

"-ow it hurts and you're in a lot of pain, but please listen. I just want to help you. Just let us get that collar off of you so we can go back down." He said softly as if trying to calm down her rage. "Please what do you say?" His hand slid to his pocket.

Just then, the collar let off another violent wave of electricity and angered the Garchomp further. The pokemon staggered back and the boy could only stand helpless as tackling it would only send the two crashing down. "WAIT! Garchomp look out!" However his Froakie managed to throw his cloud neck thing at the Garchomps feet effectively sticking it. "Nice thinking Froakie, we have to destroy that collar. Pikachu, I want you to use Iron Tail, but when there is a clear shot okay?"

His pikachu nodded in understanding as he pulled out a leaf.

"How on earth is a leaf going to save them?!"

He pushed the leaf to his lips and a buzzing noise filled the air. But it wasn't like a Kricketune, nor any other bug type pokemon, rather, it was a song. It was filled with love and caring as each note was articulated carefully, and clearly enhanced by the microphone.

As he slowed down...

**Ash's POV**

I began playing Oracion. My mind hoped this was working. _"If this song, was able to calm the minds of Dialga the Legend of Time and Palkia the Legend of Space while they were fighting, and destroying a city while Darkrai was trying to stop the two, hopefully even with the collar, she'll calm down for even a moment."_

I continued to play, hoping Pikachu would get his chance.

"PIKA!" I shot my eyes open but not dare stop playing in hopes Garchomp wouldn't be enraged still. However as she did calm down, Pikachu and Froakie came towards me.

"Are you okay Garchomp?" I asked her, "It's alright, that must have hurt you hasn't it girl?" However, just then, Pikachu made one false move and the area under her gave way.

"Eh? PIKACHU!" I yelled noticing he had fallen, I jumped off the side of the building, the air filled with gasps. The entire city must have been there sticking their heads out the window staring as my blue form fell towards the earth with arms outreached in hopes to catch my beloved partner.

**Serena's POV**

I gasped as the teen fell to save one pokemon. Just how crazy is this boy!? First he climbs a tower to save a Garchomp, then he closes his eyes while playing music infront of the garchomp, and lastly he jumps off the tower from the top!? Has he gone mad?!

**Ash's POV**

I pulled out the one Pokeball I didn't release earlier. I quickly called him forth. "MewTwo I need your assistance! Use Pyschic on us and slow our fall!" My friend of several years came out, a Mew look-a-like if I must say.

**Sycamore's quick POV**

"What's that?" I asked looking at the strange feline shaped Pokemon in a humanoid stance.

**Ash's POV**

We safely landed. I looked at my friend. "Thank you for saving us Mewtwo, I owe you for that one."

He chuckled, "You've saved the world dozens of times over, yet you still think you would owe anyone that saved your life. Honestly Ash, if the world did that, every living thing on earth would owe you their life five times over." Seeing the humor in that, I gave a chuckle in return.

"I guess so old friend. Return." I said as I recalled him. Mewtwo, although he loves being out of the Pokeball, he tends to stay in it until necessary.

I looked at the Pokeball as the aura within it returned to normal, however next to me, was a Blaziken but it looked different. My eyes widened. I quietly muttered, "Mega Blaziken."

"Thank goodness you're alright Ash!" Sycamore yelled making his way over to us.

I laughed. "Actually, that wasn't that scary." I told him truthfully.

"Not scary?!" He cried out exasperated. "You nearly fell to your death and you weren't afraid!?"

"I've nearly seen the world end time and time again, my own death honestly seems like a regular occurrence in every region. In Kanto I was turned into stone, Orange Islands I had to save the world, Johto I stopped an entire island city from flooding, in Hoenn I've saved the world, stopped an ancient city fom flooding, and saved a city from a space pokemon. In Sinnoh I've stopped an entire city vanishing from time and space, not to mention stop the world from ending centuries ago by time travel from Dialga. Oh yeah there was also that time when a guy nearly destroyed our dimension, boy that guy was a few brain cells short of a brain. Stopped the world from destruction again in Unova, then there were the sacred swords from dying out, oh I could never forget that run in with the female mewtwo and ancient genesects. That day was crazy for sure."

The professor shook his head. "I don't know where to be impressed you did all that, or shocked your still alive."

I shrugged. "Me neither, but then again, with my life, I doubt I'd understand the word normal anymore."

"What is normal to you then?"

I thought it over, "Visit a new region, meet the all the legendaries, get the eight badges, and win the league. Been like that ever since my first loss in Kanto. After that I wised up and started winning from Kanto Battle Frontier and after that. Then again, I have quite the interesting group of friends..."

"Is that so?"

"Professor, before you ask, if you tried to list down all the friends I've made, let's just say we'd take all week just getting that down, who they are, and if so, their profession and if so pokemon. Even if we just did their partner it'd take forever." I said to him. "Also. That pokemon, I believe the one that just stood next to me, that large red black and yellow one, is a Mega Blaziken, it shares many resemblances to Blaziken."

"Another research topic for me!"

**Serena's POV**

"Ah what a relief." I said sitting back down after seeing the boy jump I did too, to my feet that is. The picture changed to the face of the boy, "No way, it couldn't be him.

I spared a glance at the computer and the boy. "MOM!" I yelled and showed her the blacked out photo. "Look! It's the same one! The pikachu, the hat, the cape, the staff it's the same as the guy in the photo and I doubt a second person would happen to wear the same thing." I said after steeling my emotions for him.

"Do you know him?"

I wasn't sure. "I think so. I think... it might be Ash. From Pallet Town, remember at Oak's training camp when I scratched my leg? Ash helped me out, I think that's him now!"

She looked at the screen on the television. "You do have a point, what does the article say is it published?"

I flicked onto the computer and clicked on the copy of the magazine.

"When I asked the boy what is the best memory of his life, he gave me a knowing smile and pulled out a small straw hat with a pink ribbon. He looked to me and said, 'Long ago, back when I was nine, about to be ten to be a trainer, my best friend moved to another Region, I never saw her through Kanto to Unova, and Kalos, I just hope I see her there. I won't say her name for her sake, but I know, if she were reading this, she'd be able to tell what is so important, between a straw hat and pink tie, with a blue and white handkerchief.'"

I gasped at the end. "The article... is about Ash."

* * *

**Hey guys I was SUPER excited from the reviews I mean, 17 in one day of publishing? Holy cow I don't usually get that many in TOTAL for atleast the first five chapters, but apparently, things like Pokemon and Percy Jackson, are another story.**

**You may wonder why end there? Well... for one, I am tired as HELL. I just wrote this for three hours so you better be happy I uploaded fast! (Which won't last long since I'd probably catch up to the anime at this rate.) I think I'll upload twice a week until I catch up and try once a week. I won't promise, but hope this is so!**

**Don't worry Ash still catches Froakie (But I noticed I went into episode 2 on accident in chapter 1 which was for episode 1 so I did a recap, next chapter I won't and go to the scene with Froakie and Ash being team members.**

**I noticed some of you had a few questions, and if they weren't cleared up then, here they are now.**

**Which Lugia? Lugia, or Silver?**

The Lugia I am speaking of, is the one he firsts meets on the Orange Islands (Hence why I gave him the shell/Ocarina)

**Are most his pokemon Fully evolved?**

Most of his Pokemon are as they are, few are changed but only ones I thought should have. (If I got some wrong sorry) If I recall only Squirtle, Bulbasuar, I believe Quilava and Bayleef are the only ones that choose to remain as such they will.

Pokemon at their basic form (No evolution can evolve twice) will have evolved once and will evolve again later in story (For Unova only, from Kanto to Sinnoh, they evolve the chapter introduced)

Be warned I _AM _doing the filler episodes as hopes to cover as many pokemon as I can as I had planned to add more or an OC (As in Krystal from my other Pokemon story, and NO! It was an entire accident Krystal has Psychic Pokemon and there is a Crystal in the Manga that uses Psychic Pokemon! That was totally unintended as I had never seen the manga.)

**Is Armourshipping my favorite shipping?**

In the world, no, that belongs to Finnceline from Adventure Time. My favorite Pokemon shipping, that is difficult, at first I liked Rayshipping (Cynthia and Ash), Abilityshipping (Annabel and Ash) advanceshipping (May and Ash) Finally, Furthershipping (Leaf and Ash). But now with the whole backstory thing my brain is like, Armourshipping is the best thing ever. So as of now, yes it is my favorite Pokemon fandom.

**Is this the same as the Riolu that knew Aura Sphere?**

The Lucario used in my story is not the one from Sinnoh, rather an entirely different one with her own backstory that I've developed yet can use telepathy as she is Ash's Partner who is the strongest Aura user (age wise) alive.

**Do anything but don't give him too many OP legendaries**

I felt this is important to address I am NOT under ANY circumstances, willingly giving him every damn Legendary in the world. 1. I am limiting myself depending on amount of legends from there. For example, take Kanto which has 5 (Mew, Bird Trio, Lugia and 6 if you count Mewtwo) while Sinnoh contains 9 (Creation Trio, Arceus, Lake Trio, Darkrai, Shaymun, 13 counting the Regi Golems and Regigas.) I am more likely to take 2-3 from Kanto, and 4-6 from Sinnoh than taking all 6 from Kanto and 1 from Sinnoh, it makes no sense. Also, NO I am NOT giving him Arceus, that is just ridiculous.

**What Pokemon ARE available?**

Everysingle Pokemon he has ever meet and became friends with. That includes  
Primape  
Lapras  
Butterfree  
Pidgeot (Already added)  
Charizard (Though he is technically at Oak's Ranch)

**This chapter's question is...**

**Eevelutions? I absolutely LOVE the idea of containing all the Eevee's, it's the freaking DNA pokemon for crying out loud. (Yes some shiny, but my choice)**

**If you DON'T want the Eeveelutions (He'll own them, but they'll be at Oaks.) Please, specify who you DO want from the Eevee's**

**Umbreon  
Leafeon,  
Glaceon  
Flareon  
Jolteon  
Vaporeon**

**You may notice both Espeon and Sylveon aren't listed. For one, Sylveon is found in Kalos so she can't be part of the them yet (Meaning even if you picked the entire team, Sylveon couldn't be part of it yet.) and Espeon because... I'm a Psychic maniac, Espeon is going in like it or not! (Basically if you want a psychic Pokemon in and I aprove, I may not even need to wait I'll think, this is perfect. Yes I am such a typist to Pokemon)**

**So who do you want?**


End file.
